When Dragons Go Wild
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (Rescue Riders-verse) What should just be an overnight recon mission for Winger and Dak takes a deadly turn when Winger becomes savage. Dak wants to help his dragon brother, but how can he do that when he can't understand a word he says? Leyla, spurned by an unexplainable terror, brings aid from the Roost. But when the madness spreads, can the Rescue Riders get everyone home safe?


**A/N: This... got way longer than I planned. I love the end result, but I got a bit distracted from my other works. It was originally just going to be an impulse fic I didn't really care about, but got about halfway through and decided, you know what, this is totally happening. Also, it's post-season two because Axel kept sneaking in. XD**

**Anyway! This story contains a Race to the Edge element, a very intentional HTTYD2 reference (pretty much the only planned part of this story), and a hint for a later chapter of _Practically Dragons_, though you can read this fine without previous knowledge of these. It's also a tad more dramatic than my Rescue Riders' norm. Finally, blood warning!**

* * *

Early one cool, clear day, the Rescue Riders gathered in the yard. Dak and Winger stood in the middle of the group, patiently letting Leyla run through her list for the tenth time.

"Plenty of fish," Leyla murmured. "Dak, you have your blanket, right?"

"Yep," Dak said, patting his backpack. "And the canteen, map, and snacks for me. Really, Leyla, it's just one day."

Leyla fiddled with her hair. "I know, but what if you get hurt? Oh, do you have-"

"Bandages?" Dak interrupted, holding up the supply. "Right here. And I've got the healing ointment Marina showed you how to make. We have to go, Leyla, if we want to get there in time to explore."

Leyla sighed. "You're right…"

Behind the twins, Aggro leaned closer to Cutter. "Have they never been apart or something?"

"I don't think so," Cutter said.

"Not for a day," Summer said as she sat on Aggro's other side. "I'm glad Winger suggested this. It'll be good for Leyla."

Dak spread his arms. "One last hug?"

Leyla all but knocked him over in her fierce hug. Dak chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'll be fine, Ley," Dak said. "I've got Winger."

"I'll keep him safe," Winger assured Leyla. "Now, we'd better go, so I have time to set up a safe perimeter."

Leyla released Dak to hug Winger's neck. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, I'm going to check the perimeter," Winger said. "This is a new island."

"We've never seen anything there, Winger," Dak said with a chuckle.

"Still," Winger said, and Dak knew there'd be no changing his mind.

"Okay, you two. If you're done fussing over me, can we go?" Dak asked with a grin as he climbed into the saddle. "Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!"

Winger spread his wings and took off before Leyla could make any more excuses to delay them. Dak felt a little bad when he glanced back at Leyla's nervous expression, but at the same time, he was excited to spend the day with the dragon who was his brother in everything but shape.

Dak leaned forward with a grin. "Let's go, Wing!"

Winger happily obliged by speeding up.

* * *

Winger made good time to the remote island Chief Duggard had mentioned a few weeks before. Winger made a few passes over the island, but it was as empty as the last couple recon missions.

"There's a good place for camp," Dak said, pointing to a clearing beside a waterfall.

Winger nodded and landed. Winger automatically scanned the clearing for any dangers, but Dak promptly jumped to the ground.

"Perfect!" Dak proclaimed.

The clearing was full of lush grass for nests. The splashing of the small waterfall was relaxing and provided fresh water. A few apple trees sat at the clearing's edge.

"You set up camp," Winger said. "I'll do a perimeter scan."

Dak laughed at his brother. "If it makes you happy."

* * *

Back at the Roost, Leyla was trying to hide how nervous she was. She thought she was doing a pretty good job, but it wasn't long before Summer decided to say something.

"Leyla."

Leyla turned from the shelf she was reorganizing. "Yes?"

"You shouldn't worry about Dak and Winger."

"Me? Worry? What makes you think I'm worried?"

"You've moved that same jar five times now. And you've put it in the same spot three times." Summer padded up to Leyla. "Besides, I can tell when you're upset."

Leyla put the jar down with a loud _clack._ "I know it's silly…"

"It's going to be okay," Summer said, coiling her tail around Leyla.

Leyla played with her hair, further proof of her anxiety. "We've just never been away from each other for so long!"

Summer nudged Leyla. "What about the missions that Dak's gone one without you?"

"Those never lasted the night," Leyla murmured.

Summer cocked her head. "I felt the same way leaving my family to join you, Dak, Winger, and your mom."

"How do you not miss them?"

"Well… I miss them a lot. And I worry about them. But Dad and my brothers will keep everyone safe, and I know I'll see them again. I still miss them… but I wouldn't give up being part of the Rescue Riders. You're all my family, too."

Leyla leaned against Summer. "You handle it so much better than me…"

"Well, it doesn't help to dwell on it," Summer said. "You just need a distraction. After all, you've never worried about Dak in the past because you were always busy with your own mission."

"Where am I supposed to find a distraction?" Leyla asked.

As if one cue, Cutter burst through the door. "Leyla, Summer!"

Leyla jumped. "What is it, Cutter?"

"It's Elbone," Cutter said. "He decided to take up being a mountain guide and… he's lost. Chief Duggard said he and Axel left yesterday, and Magnus didn't realize Axel was missing until now."

"What does Axel want in the mountains?" Leyla asked while she mounted Summer.

"Magnus said something about a special ore" Cutter said.

"Probably for another invention," Summer sighed. "Come on, Cutter, we'll need you to spot them."

"Can we leave Axel?" Cutter suggested, getting twin glares in response. "Okay, okay, just a joke!"

"Let's get Burple and Aggro," Summer suggested. She and Leyla started talking strategy while Summer took off.

Cutter paused long enough to mutter, "Mostly," before following.

* * *

Once Winger was satisfied that the island was secure, he and Dak explored. The plan was, if the island was a safe, empty one, to possibly set up a secondary base or supply station for emergencies. They'd almost been forced off their island once, and Summer had suggested having a base to which they could retreat if needed.

Winger treated the day on an unfamiliar island as a strictly recon mission, but Dak was determined to have fun.

Checking out a series of caves inevitably turned into a game of hide-and-seek. Testing escape routes turned into races. And then finding the perfect site for the base turned into a competition ending in a tie.

The pair was happily exhausted by the time they returned to their camp. Dak promptly went to the pool.

"How about a swim before supper?" Dak suggested. He rubbed a hand under his vest, which had been made with Winger's shed scales sewn in. "I don't know about you, but I get hot under all these scales!"

"Sounds good," agreed Winger.

Dak removed Winger's saddle, then the boys dove into the cool, clear waters. The pool was deeper than they expected, and the swim quickly turned into another adventure of exploring the depths.

Dak and Winger were laughing when they finally emerged from the water. Dak was shivering, so Winger helped him start up a fire. The two ate, then dozed off to the sounds of a crackling campfire and splashing water.

* * *

Elbone's unintentional distraction worked just like Summer had hoped. By the time the Rescue Riders returned with Elbone and Axel -who hadn't found the ore, to his disappointment- it was late afternoon. After seeing Axel home, the Rescue Riders decided to help Elbone make up for the fishing he'd missed.

It was late before Leyla thought to worry about Dak and Winger. She smiled at herself and worked on her Dragon Diary by lantern-light until falling asleep on her book.

* * *

Scratching woke Dak. The boy sat quickly up, taking in the embers of their fire. It was late, but the bright moon illuminated the clearing. Winger was missing, and the scratching was coming from behind. Very slowly, Dak turned toward the odd sound.

It was Winger. He was crouched at the clearing's edge, furiously scratching his sides and face. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were bared.

"Winger?" Dak said, standing. "What's wrong?"

Winger's eyes shot open. His pupils were mere slits as they focused on Dak. A deep growl rose from Winger's throat.

"Winger?" Dak wondered if he was having a nightmare. "It's just me, Wing. What's wrong?"

The growl turned into a roar. Blue, glowing spittle flew from Winger's mouth, burning the grass where it landed. He lunged and knocked over Dak, who was too stunned to dodge.

"Winger!" Dak yelled.

Winger just roared. No words, just an angry roar. His mouth gaped, and Dak saw the building glow of a power blast in his throat!

Without thinking, Dak kicked. Winger's muzzle was knocked aside, his power blast instead striking a tree. Dak rolled away and leaped to his feet.

"Winger, it's me!" Dak yelled.

Winger shook his head, then whipped around to glare at Dak. More glowing saliva dribbled down his jaws.

Dak started to back away. "Winger?"

Winger roared and charged. With nothing else to do, Dak spun and ran. Winger roared again, then Dak heard him running after him.

Dak's mind raced. What could have upset Winger so much that he treated Dak like an enemy? And why wasn't he talking? Only the wildest, angriest dragons didn't talk.

Unless… Winger didn't recognize Dak.

"That's impossible!" Dak told himself as he slid under a fallen tree. He hopped to his feet and continued to run. "Winger can't have forgotten me!"

A power blast exploded against a tree beside Dak, throwing him to the ground. Dak rolled to his knees and looked up into Winger's dripping jaws.

"Wing?"

Dak was answered by the build of a power blast. Dak dove to the side, and Winger clamped down on the power blast. Dak scrambled to his feet, then recognized the hill beside him as one of the escape routes he and Winger had tested the previous day.

Dak jumped feet-first down the slope. He slid down the hill, picking up speed on the grass. He angled his body as best as he could toward the stone cave at the bottom of the hill, then glanced back.

Winger had risen to the sky, muzzle split in a snarl. He shot a power blast.

Dak slid into the cave. A second later, Winger's power blast shot through the entrance.

* * *

"Dak!"

Leyla sat bolt upright, her own cry startling her awake as much as a sudden, unexplainable sense of terror. She was nearly hyperventilating and shaking, but she still struggled to her feet.

There was a rush of pawsteps, then Summer leaped into the room. Leyla's lantern was still burning, so Summer was able to see her panting friend was staring at nothing.

"Leyla?" Summer said carefully.

Leyla's attention snapped to the Fastfin. "Something's wrong with Dak."

Summer frowned. "With Dak? How do you know?"

"I… I don't know," Leyla said. "Something just feels... wrong."

Summer nodded, despite Leyla's hesitation. It wouldn't be the first time one twin had sensed what the other felt; she knew to take the feeling seriously.

"It wouldn't hurt to check on them," Summer said calmly. She turned to tell the others waiting below, "Get ready. We're going to go see Dak and Winger."

"It's probably nothing," Leyla hurried to say. "What will Dak say?"

"It might not be," Summer contradicted. "If you feel like something is wrong -_really_ feel something is wrong- he'll understand."

Leyla hesitated for a second more, then her brows creased. She nodded.

* * *

Winger stared at the smoke trailing from the cave for a long minute. When the smoke faded and there were no noises from inside, he turned and flew away.

Inside the cave, Dak sat with his back to a boulder and his hands over his mouth to stifle his panting. It was some time before he dared peek over the top of the boulder. Taking in the destroyed stone around the entrance, Dak slowly slid back down.

What had happened to Winger? Why had he attacked like that? Even if he'd had a nightmare or been startled awake -both unlikely to such a degree, anyway- Winger should have recognized Dak!

After a few minutes, the late hour and terrifying run caught up to the boy. His head nodded a couple times, then Dak startled awake with a stiff neck. Feeling calmer after his unplanned doze, he drew up his knees and set his chin on them.

There was no doubt in Dak's mind that something was wrong with Winger. Whatever the cause, Winger needed help. And since the rest of the Rescue Riders probably wouldn't realize something was wrong for some time, it was up to Dak to help his friend and brother.

Dak ran through the cave, keeping a hand on the wall as a guide since he didn't have a light. Luckily, he'd explored this very cave the previous day, and he knew it was empty and led out to the beach. Even better, when Dak reached the exit, he saw daylight. At least he'd be able to see better this time. Perhaps he'd missed something in the darkness.

Dak left the cave with more caution than he could ever remember using. Funny how being chased by a dragon without a dragon to back him up made things so much more intense. Which he'd normally be all for the challenge, but with Winger being the dragon after him…

Dak crept along the beach, checking the sky and over his shoulder so often that he ended up tripping over driftwood. He hurriedly straightened and scanned the sky, but didn't see anything.

"Okay, won't get anything done waiting around here," Dak decided aloud. "I'll find Winger, then… decide from there."

Dak nodded to himself, then ran into the woods. He slowed once he was under cover. The trees would make it harder for Winger to spot him, but it also gave Dak the same issue.

Dak wandered the woods in search of Winger. He nearly called out for him several times, but Dak stopped himself just in time. Something told him that he'd be safer if Winger didn't know where he was.

It was a depressing thought.

Dak wasn't sure how much time passed before he saw a familiar blue shape hovering above the trees. He automatically started to call out, then slapped his hands over his mouth. When Winger twitched toward him, Dak dropped behind a bush and peered through the leaves.

Winger's flight was unsteady. His head moved in rapid, unpredictable jerks, flinging glowing drool all around.

The longer he watched, the more Dak's hope dropped. He'd never seen Winger act like this. Maybe the glowing spit was a Swiftwing thing he'd never seen before, but what about his behavior?

Dak watched Winger whirl around and stare at the trees. Maybe something _had_ spooked him. Winger had always seemed unscareable, so the idea was just too wild to Dak. But… what else could it be?

So, something had Winger scared. What then? Dak remembered Leyla's lessons about sometimes having to use words to calm someone down. Maybe, if he talked to Winger, he'd be able to figure out what had him scared. Then, Dak could help his brother!

Decision made, Dak stood and called softly, "Hey, Wing."

Winger spun around, a snarl on his muzzle. Dak flinched, but raised his hands soothingly.

"I don't know what scared you, but I want to help," Dak said with a calm he didn't feel. Winger's expression didn't change. "Wing? Come on, you know I don't like talking my way through problems. Help me out."

Winger's mouth opened. Dak started to grin, then tensed when Winger's mouth glowed.

"Oh, come on!"

Dak dove out of the way of Winger's power blast. He rolled to his feet and sprinted away.

"Come on, Winger, what's wrong?!" Dak yelled over his shoulder. "I can't- _oof!"_

Paws slammed Dak from behind, driving the air from his lungs and shoving him to the ground. He turned his head and saw Winger pinning him. He desperately sucked in air.

"Wing!" Dak wheezed.

Winger, eye ridges furrowed and muzzle twisted, only growled. Drool dropped from his mouth, and Dak was distractedly glad to have his scale vest between him and Winger's steaming spit.

Winger rose up and flipped Dak onto his back with a harsh paw. Dak brought up his hands in a feeble attempt to protect his face.

"Winger, please!" Dak pleaded. "Talk to me!"

Winger drew his head back. He huffed, sending specks of spittle on Dak's arms. Dak moved his hands slightly. Winger shoved his muzzle forward and roared in Dak's face.

Dak froze, suddenly uncaring about the paw planted on his stomach and the stinging of spittle on his skin. He thought he'd imagined things or missed something, but his fears were confirmed when Winger roared again.

Winger readied another power blast. While horror froze Dak's thoughts, instincts took over his body. His feet kicked up, hitting Winger in the jaw hard enough to make him back off. Dak flipped over, then scrambled to his feet and ran.

Winger roared, but Dak couldn't slow. He dodged around trees and leaped bushes, narrowly avoiding Winger's power blasts.

Before long, Dak's feet slipped out from under him. He hit the ground, jolting back to the present.

Dak slid quickly down a slope, almost hitting several trees along the way. At the bottom of the hill, Dak tumbled into thick brush and slammed to a stop against a tree trunk.

For a long time, Dak didn't move. Not even when Winger flew overhead, then left; not until his jarred lungs remembered to breathe.

And with his breathing, came a rush of tears. Dak curled his aching body into a ball, sobbing like a hatchling as he finally processed what had just happened.

Winger didn't recognize him, except maybe as an enemy. Or food. Dak didn't know, because in all of Winger's anger and roaring, Dak hadn't understood a word.

* * *

"There's the island!" Leyla said, pointing in the dawn light.

"Everything looks fine from here," Aggro said. "No smoke or giant eels."

Leyla absently rubbed the saddle. "Maybe he's really okay…"

Summer glanced at her. "Do you still have that bad feeling?"

Leyla looked down and chewed on her lip. "Yeah."

"We're already here," Summer said. "We might as well check on them. Besides, we can see if Dak and Winger has started planning where to put everything."

"And find some good napping spots," Cutter added. Summer gave him an unimpressed look. "What? A roost is only as good as it's napping spots."

"Uh, huh," Leyla said slowly. "Cutter, why don't you see if you can spot Dak and Winger."

"I'm on it!" Cutter's pupils became slits. "Let's see… nothing… nothing… oh, I see their camp, though."

"Take us there," Leyla said promptly.

Cutter led the way to a clearing. Leyla tensed as Summer landed, her weak hope that she'd been imagining things fluttering away.

The camp had been trashed. The nest was shredded and the campfire scattered. Winger's discarded saddle had gnaw marks all over, and Winger's saddlebags and Dak's backpack had been slashed open and their contents strewn about the camp. There were random patches of burnt grass, and a nearby tree had been blasted to pieces.

"Something was here!" Aggro growled, starting to glow.

Leyla jumped off of Summer's back to inspect the scattered supplies. All the fish and snacks had been eaten, but everything else was untouched.

"It must have been a wild dragon," Leyla mused as she gathered the supplies.

"But we never saw any signs of dragons before," Cutter said.

"The island could be inhabited by nocturnal dragons," Summer said while keeping an eye on the forest. "We've never flown by during the night, so we wouldn't have seen them."

"You mean Winger and Dak were attacked?" Burple whimpered.

Leyla grimaced at her handful of supplies. "Looks like it. Cutter, can you see any signs of anyone?"

Cutter's eyes slitted. "Something was burning grass that way… and I see where Winger shot another power blast!"

"Then we'll go that way," Leyla decided. "If these dragons really are nocturnal, they should be sleeping now, but everyone keep an eye out just in case."

"Yes, they could just be territorial," Summer added.

"Like that's any better?" Aggro asked.

Leyla retrieved Dak's blanket, finding it only a bit singed. She dropped Dak and Winger's supplies inside, then tied the bundle shut with a bit of rope from Winger's saddlebag. She then draped the whole thing over Burple's back.

"We'll have to ask Hannahr to make a new saddle," Leyla said, eyeing the mutilated leather. "But that's everything salvageable."

"We'd better get a move on," Summer said while she went to Leyla's side. "Cutter, lead the way."

Cutter nodded, then paused. He turned away from the second power blast's mark. "Hold on a second…"

"Cutter?" Aggro asked when Cutter frowned.

"I see Winger," Cutter said.

"That's good!" Leyla hopped onto Summer's back, then noticed Cutter's intense face. "Right?"

"I just see Winger," Cutter reported.

"Dak must be walking," Summer said quickly. "You know how he tends to fall out of the saddle."

"That would be a lot more convincing if you didn't sound worried, Summer," Leyla said stiffly.

"I think your bad feeling is contagious," Summer said with a wince. "Cutter, what's Winger doing?"

"I don't know. His back is to us." Cutter blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. "He just dove into the trees."

"Show us," Summer said.

Cutter in the lead, the Rescue Riders ran through the forest. They came to an abrupt halt when they found the marks of a still-smoking power blast.

That made three power blasts; Winger's limit unless he'd recharged since the first two. And everyone knew that Winger was too careful to use his third power blast unless circumstances were dire.

The Rescue Riders gave their surroundings a hurried scan. But aside from their breathing and the nervous grumbling of Burple's stomach, all was quiet.

Too quiet.

"This is normal," Burple said after a moment. "Right?"

"What? The silence?" Summer asked. "Well, Winger's power blast would have scared off the local fauna."

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Wi-inger!"

Cutter's roar made everyone jump and face the Razorwing. Cutter checked the sky, then noticed everyone's scowls. He chuckled sheepishly and hunched his wings.

"Let's split up," Summer said. "Cutter, you and Burple go that way. Aggro, come with Leyla and me."

Aggro nodded, then gave the ground a double take. "Hold up."

The other dragons paused from taking off. Aggro put her muzzle close to the ground, then sniffed. She pawed the grass.

"Look, more burnt grass," Aggro said. "What do you think it's from?"

Leyla slipped off Summer's back and squinted at the blackened grass. "Maybe a Slobber Smelter. Or a small dragon?"

"There's more burned spots," Cutter said, turning his head to the left.

"Then let's follow them," Leyla decided.

"But these patches are too small and too many to be Winger's," Aggro said.

"But they probably came from the dragon who attacked Dak and Winger. And where we find new dragons…" Leyla said.

Summer finished, "We'll find Dak and Winger."

For better or for worse, the other dragons had to agree with Summer. The Rescue Riders followed the trail. Summer was in the lead, eyes on the burned spots and squirting the smoldering patches. Burple was in the middle, with Cutter dashing around in search of clues. Aggro trailed them, something putting her on edge.

Aggro stopped and looked back. While the forest was empty, Aggro couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

When Aggro started to turn back to the others, she caught something flashing by the corner of her eye. She whipped her gaze back, scales starting to glow defensively.

"Leyla," Aggro called back, not taking her eyes off the forest.

Leyla glanced back, but Summer coming to an abrupt halt brought her attention forward again. She tensed at the sight of a burnt, damaged tree.

"Another power blast," Leyla breathed.

"Did he recharge?" Cutter asked.

"Or something forced another power blast," Summer said. "Winger's old enough to unlock new powers or expand his current powers."

Leyla shook her head. "How he did it doesn't matter. Something's really wrong!"

"You're right. Let's go, Rescue Riders!" Summer said, starting to run again.

The Rescue Riders ran along the burnt trail, their worry growing the further they went. They were so intent on following the trail, Summer almost didn't see the hill in time.

Summer jerked her head back, sitting hard and spreading her wings to narrowly bring herself to a stop at the top of the hill. She sighed, then Burple crashed into her back.

Summer and Leyla tumbled down the hill, coming to a slow halt near the bottom. Summer groaned as she stood up. Leyla, having stopped on her butt, was rubbing her head as she stared, unimpressed, up the slope.

"Sorry," Burple called down.

Leyla was about to respond when she heard whimpering. She turned to the bush behind her, noting the crushed leaves. She waved a hand to catch Summer's attention, then put a finger to her lips.

Leyla shifted to her knees. Whatever was hiding had probably heard her and Summer's entrance, but Leyla still gave a soft greeting.

"Hey, there." Leyla pushed the leaves carefully to the side. "Are you… Dak?"

Dak, scratched, bruised, and curled in a ball, moved his hands from his face. Leyla was shocked by his red eyes and tear-stained face.

"Dak, what's the matter?" Leyla asked, rushing to kneel beside her brother.

Dak grabbed Leyla's arm, hard enough to make her wince. His eyes were full of horror as he said, "Something's wrong!"

Leyla was about to ask what, when Dak's eyes focused behind her and widened. Leyla twisted the best she could, and saw Winger launch from the top of the hill. Winger's mouth opened, then Dak screamed.

"Look out!"

Dak dove from the brush, dragging Leyla with him. They tumbled to the ground, then there was an explosion. Summer spread her wings over the twins, head turned back to see what Winger could be firing at in the brush.

"Summer!" Dak yelled. He caught sight of the others, frozen halfway down the slope. "Everyone, fly! Winger's gone mad!"

"What?!" Leyla asked, then looked at Winger. His glare was fixed on them, and he was readying another blast. "Summer!"

While not knowing why Winger was attacking them, Summer didn't hesitate to grab the twins and launch. Winger shot a power blast at them, and Summer responded by spewing the last of water at him. She spun and shot away.

Summer crossed half the island in a blur of panic and confusion, and would have gone further if Leyla hadn't brought her back to the present by gently saying Dak's name.

Summer looked down and, seeing Dak was shaking, knew she'd have to land. She glanced back, and saw Aggro and Burple following, so she landed and set the twins down.

Leyla hugged Dak, who couldn't seem to stop shaking. "Dak? Dak, come on." Dak started to shake harder. "I think he's in shock. Aggro, come here and help me warm him up."

Aggro, already glowing brighter than normal, rushed to sit beside Dak. While Leyla tended to her brother, Summer looked at Burple.

"Did you see where Cutter went?"

Leyla yelped, then Dak rasped, "Summer?"

Summer turned back and saw Dak had pushed Leyla away to look at her. "Yes?"

Relief filled Dak's eyes. "I thought…"

"Thought what?" Leyla prompted softly.

"Winger's not talking to me," Dak murmured. "I thought… I thought I'd forgotten."

"Start from the beginning," Leyla prompted.

"He was fine yesterday," Dak said slowly. "But something woke me up last night, and he was scratching and he had glowing drool."

"Glowing drool?" Leyla repeated.

"Yeah, and it was super hot. It burned the grass."

"So that's what left the trail," Leyla mused. "Then what?"

"I hid. I thought he'd gotten scared by something and hadn't recognized me, so I tracked him down. But then he continued to attack and… and h-he _chased_ me, L-Ley! I thought he was going to…" Dak curled into a ball again. "H-he almost-"

"Sh, it's okay," Leyla said soothingly. "We'll figure out what's wrong with Winger, then help him."

Dak, face hidden in his hands, nodded. Leyla raised her head and opened her mouth, then paused when she heard a yell rapidly coming closer.

In an instant, the dragon's leaped into defensive mode. Summer jumped in front of the twins and spread her wings. Aggro sucked in a breath, and Burple braced himself. In seconds, the yell became clear.

"Look ou-u-ut!"

Aggro leaped away as Cutter crashed to the ground. He tumbled muzzle over tail a couple times before sprawling on his back.

"Ow," Cutter moaned.

Summer padded up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Cutter said, sitting up with a groan. "Hey, what's up with Winger? I hung back to help him, but he hit _me!_"

"We don't know," Leyla said, rubbing Dak's back. "All we know is that he woke up acting crazy."

Cutter shook himself and checked his wings. "And his spit burns like Sizzle's. Do all Swiftwings have acid spit?"

"Swiftwings don't," Leyla said.

"Tell that to my wings," Cutter said, twitching his wings. "I jumped into a pond, but they still sting. It threw Winger off my trail, though."

"Never thought we'd have to get Winger off our trail," Aggro muttered.

"I just don't understand," Leyla said. "Winger doesn't spook like that. And even when he's upset, he's never attacked Dak in the past. He has to be sick."

Cutter scratched his chin. "Whatever it is, it sure didn't affect his aim."

"We need to get close to Winger and study him," Leyla said. "If we can figure out what's wrong, we'll be able to help him."

"Agreed," Summer said. "Dak, maybe you should wait here."

"No." Dak sat up, steeling himself against the prospect of being left behind. "Winger's my brother. I need to help him."

Summer and Leyla glanced at each other, then shrugged. It was probably better to keep Dak in sight, anyway.

"Before we do that, I'd better fill up," Summer said.

Dak looked around. "We're close to the water here. But it's a big empty beach."

"We'll be careful," Summer assured him.

Leyla mounted Summer, then Dak climbed onto Burple. The dragons followed Dak's directions to the beach. While Cutter kept watch, Summer hurriedly gulped down the salty water.

"Okay," Summer said once she was ready. "How do we find Winger?"

"Let's split up," Leyla said. "Cutter with Aggro, and Burple and Dak with us. Don't let Winger see you if you find him. We just need to observe him to figure out what's wrong."

Summer nodded. "Once we figure out what he's sick with, we can put together a cure. Let's go, and meet back here in two hours."

* * *

Two hours later, Summer, Burple, and the twins returned to the beach without seeing Winger. Cutter and Aggro were waiting.

"We found Winger and followed him for an hour," Aggro reported.

Leyla perked up. "What did he do?"

"Not much," Aggro said. "He'd lay around for a bit, then suddenly act all agitated and fly off. He kept blasting trees. It's almost like he doesn't have a limit anymore."

"Some sicknesses have been known to increase a dragon's shot limit," Leyla said. "Or they just recharge faster because they're overheating."

"So now we have to deal with endless power blasts?" Dak groaned. At any other time, he would have been cheering, but when facing the power blasts…

"Pretty much," Leyla mused. "Theoretically, his blasts won't be as powerful, but they'll still be dangerous. Did you two notice anything else?"

"He drooled a lot," Aggro said.

"And scratched, too," Cutter added as he attacked the side of his head with a vengeance. "All his scratching made me itchy!"

The others couldn't stop their horror from showing on their faces. Cutter noticed and lowered his paw.

"What?"

"Did you get into some prickly leaves?" Leyla asked.

"I don't think so." Cutter scratched his back. "But it's just an itch." He gave an odd, full-body twitch. "Really."

Considering how often Cutter played off things that were wrong, everyone thought it was wise to take a step back.

"What? Guys, really I'm- _pwah!" _Cutter spit. "What was that, a bug?"

"Uh, Cutter?" Aggro said slowly. "Since when does your spit glow?"

"Never!" Cutter wiped his muzzle, then yelped and flailed his paw to shake off the red, glowing saliva. "Uh… now?"

"Cutter…" Leyla raised her hands and spoke calmly. "I need you to tell me exactly how you feel right now."

"Itchy?" Cutter said, resuming his scratching. His efforts suddenly grew fiercer, until the others feared he'd hurt himself. "Make it stop!"

"Hold on, Cutter!" Dak yelled, leaping over Burple's head.

"Dak!" Layla cried.

Dak ran to Cutter and tried to grab him, but Cutter shoved him away with his tail. Dak fell to his back. Cutter clutched his head, voice rising.

"Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeit-"

Cutter's voice cut off with a garbled sound that was half plea, half shriek. His paws slammed back to the ground and his eyes shot open, revealing claw-thin slits. He roared wordlessly at his friends.

"Oh, no, Cutter!" Dak yelled.

Cutter roared again and leaped at Dak. Aggro tackled him from the side, knocking him to the ground. The pair wrestled in the sand, a writhing mass of red and brown snapping and growling at each other.

"Aggro!" Leyla cried, terrified for the smaller dragon. "Summer, do something!"

"H2On it!" Summer said, leaping forward.

Summer spewed water at the fighting pair, sending them rolling. They separated briefly. Aggro, hot with agitation, was dry in seconds. Cutter, still dripping, staggered to his paws.

For a few seconds, neither dragon moved. Then, Aggro lunged at Cutter, and they were both at it again.

"Stop!" Summer yelled, running up to the pair.

In an instant, the fighting dragons separated. Their friends sighed in relief, then sucked in sharp breaths when two pairs of slitted eyes and dripping muzzles jerked toward them.

"Uh… what now?" Burple asked, backing away as growls rose from Cutter and Aggro.

A wild, half-thought idea came to Leyla. Not giving herself time to second-guess, Leyla yelled, "Summer, spray them!"

Summer blasted them so hard, Aggro and Cutter tumbled halfway down the beach.

"Follow them!" Leyla said. "Aggro's already drying!"

Now thoroughly confused, Summer flew over to her two friends. Cutter, furiously rubbing his side in the sand, didn't react. Aggro, however, leaped to her paws with a roar.

Leyla groaned, then tossed her bag to Dak. "She's drying too fast! Summer, grab Aggro and get her in the water. Don't let go until I tell you!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Summer lunged and grabbed Aggro. She yelped at her burning skin, but carried her swiftly to the water where Leyla pointed down the beach. Summer shoved Aggro into the shallows. Aggro continued to thrash and claw as the water steamed, and Summer grimaced when glowing saliva dripped on her.

"Deeper!" Leyla said. "She needs to be fully under!"

Summer worriedly eyed Leyla. "Are you sure?"

Leyla chewed her lip, but didn't hesitate to nod. Summer gave a big sigh, then tightened her hold on Aggro and flew to deeper water.

"Hold your breath!" Summer yelled, mostly to Aggro.

Summer dove, pulling Aggro along. Aggro, mouth still agape as though she didn't realize she was underwater, continued to slash and snap. Summer looked at Leyla, who shook her head.

Aggro raised a paw, then abruptly froze. Summer stiffened, wondering how much water she'd swallowed in those brief moments already. Leyla shook her head harder.

In a swirl of tiny bubbles, something shot to the surface. Aggro's eyes went back to normal, then she snapped her muzzle shut with panic quickly filling her expression. Leyla nodded once, hard, and Summer didn't need any more prompting.

Summer burst out of the water. Leyla took a deep breath, and Aggro started to cough. Summer flew them to the sand and set Aggro down. Leyla dropped to the sand, then stumbled and fell to her knees at Aggro's back. She rubbed Aggro's back while the Fire Fury threw up water.

"You're okay, it's okay," Leyla said, sounding close to tears. "It's okay now. You're fine."

"What…" Aggro coughed out more water "What happened?"

Leyla sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "They're called Grimoras. They're a parasite that makes dragons go mad."

"All I know," Cutter said, staggering up, "Is that is the itchiest experience I've ever had." He rubbed his head. "And the loudest. Those Grim-what-as can _shriek._"

"I've never heard of Grimoras," Summer said.

"They're rare," Leyla said, pulling herself together as she explained. "They live in freshwater and don't really show themselves unless they're agitated. Cutter must have picked some up when he was washing off Winger's acid spit."

"But Aggro hasn't gotten into the water," Dak said, pointing to the Fire Fury while she dried herself.

"I think when Summer sprayed Cutter, the Grimoras started to leave because they don't like salt water. But Aggro dried herself off so fast, they went to her, then back to Cutter when he dried near her." Leyla hugged Aggro. "You dried yourself off too fast, so Summer had to hold you underwater. I'm sorry."

"Better than those bugs," Aggro said dismissively. She perked up. "And, hey, Cutter and I figured out what happened to Winger!"

Cutter cocked his head. "We did?"

"You acted the same way as Winger," Dak explained. "And now we know how to fix him!"

"Oh." Cutter raised his head. "You're welcome."

"Summer, fill up," Leyla said. "Cutter, Aggro, lead us to where you saw Winger last."

* * *

The clearing was empty.

"Not for long," Summer said, lowering her head to check steaming saliva in the grass. "He must have just left."

"I just don't get it," Dak said. He leaned his hands on the top of Burple's head. "How can a tiny Grimora make a friendly dragon like Winger go so crazy?"

Cutter shuddered. "It's impossible to think when everything itches and it's screeching in your ear."

"It has a toxin, too," Leyla supplied. "It messes with a dragon's mind."

Aggro glanced at Leyla, then down. The Fire Fury had been oddly quiet, a fact that didn't escape her friends.

"Are you okay, Aggro?" Leyla asked gently.

"The Grimoras didn't affect me for long but…" Aggro shook her head. "I… I saw all of you as prey. I wanted to _hunt_ you guys!"

"Hunt dragons?" Burple asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Aggro muttered.

Dak stared at Aggro in thought. He'd wondered before if Winger had seen him as food, but not for long because it was so ridiculous. But Aggro confirmed his theory, so that meant…

Dak looked slowly up. "Uh, Leyla?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're being hunted."

Leyla twitched. "Move!"

The dragons leaped in different directions as there was the sound of a power blast. The ground where Burple had been standing exploded, and everyone spun toward the source.

Winger was perched halfway up a tree, smoke still trailing from his dripping mouth. He snarled at his friends, not a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

Dak couldn't help himself. "Winger?"

Winger roared and released a second power blast. Burple squeaked and dodged to the side. The other dragons flinched, not noticing Leyla's eyes narrow.

Summer sprayed a moment later, but she'd hesitated too long. Winger leaped into the air and hovered with a roar.

"Cutter, Aggro, distract him!" Summer yelled. "Burple, get Dak out of here!"

Cutter flung spikes and Aggro shot a fireball, forcing Winger to dodge. Burple took advantage of his distraction and ran, unaware of his passenger leaping off.

"Dak!" Summer yelled. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Dak focused on Winger. "I'm not leaving my brother."

Winger, briefly ignoring Cutter and Aggro's aggravations, looked at Dak. His mouth opened the slightest.

A second later, Summer tackled Dak into the brush, narrowing avoiding Winger's power blast. Holding a squirming Dak tight, Summer turned and sprayed water.

Winger roared and shot into the sky to avoid the water. Cutter and Aggro flew after him, but had to dive when he shot a power blast.

"We have to hide," Summer said as she awkwardly stumbled further under cover.

"No, we can't let Winger get away," Leyla said, leaning to the side. "We have to end this!"

Overhead, Cutter and Aggro burst out of the trees. They looked back-and-forth, but Winger had vanished! The shrugged to each other and turned to tell Summer, then gasped.

Winger had silently landed. He crept closer to Summer and the twins, gaze eerily intense and focused.

"Look out!" Cutter yelled.

Winger roared at the interruption and lunged. Summer caught on in an instant and dropped Dak. She spun and rose on her hind paws, shaking Leyla from the saddle.

Winger bowled Summer over, slashing and snapping like a wild beast. Summer cried out as he bit her paw, then retaliated with a hard slap to his muzzle with her other paw.

"Summer!" Leyla screamed, scrambling to her feet. "Spray him, Summer, spray him!"

"I'm trying!"

Summer dodged a snap of Winger's jaws, then tried to spray him. Winger jerked to the side, pulling Summer with him and away from the puddled water.

For an instant, Winger was on the bottom and Summer was over him. Summer thrust her weight down and opened her mouth, then Winger's hind paws slammed into her stomach.

Summer's breath was knocked away in a _whoosh_. With it, went her ability to spray.

Aggro dove. "Summer!"

Winger kicked Summer into the air, throwing her into Aggro. Both females went down in a tangle of limbs. Winger flipped onto his paws, roaring at Cutter above him.

"That's it!" Cutter yelled.

"Cutter, wait!" Leyla yelped. "You can't-"

As Cutter dove, Winger took flight. Cutter tried to dodge the rush at the last second, but Winger was too fast.

The pair hit the ground hard, but neither dragon paused. Cutter slashed with his claws and tail. He didn't aim to injure, only to keep Winger's teeth away. But he forgot about the drool.

Cutter flinched with a roar when steaming drool dripped on his side and wings. Winger shoved his weight against the smaller dragon, shoving Cutter onto his back and standing on Cutter's wings and tail. Cutter slashed with his claws, scoring several shallow cuts on Winger's chest. Winger bared his teeth, causing Cutter to freeze.

Cutter locked eyes with Winger. There was nothing but mindless fury in Winger's slitted eyes. The kind, caring, big brother dragon in Winger was gone, replaced with this wild beast.

Cutter could hear the twins screaming and Summer and Aggro struggling, but everyone was too far away. His own paws felt numb; he couldn't hurt his old friend.

Winger dipped his head, fangs aimed for Cutter's throat. And Cutter couldn't fight back against his friend. He only closed his eyes and hoped it would be quick.

_Whump!_

The weight on Cutter vanished. His eyes snapped open.

Winger was on the ground some distance away. His pawsteps wavered as he stepped away from a large rock. Winger shook his head and roared, then flew shakily away.

Cutter tilted his head back and saw Burple standing behind the twins. He was shaking worse than Winger had been, eyes wide and terrified.

"Great shot, Burps," Cutter said wearily.

Burple sat down. "D-did I hurt h-him? I-I didn't m-mean to, b-but he was… was g-g-"

Leyla ran and hugged the Rockspitter. "It's okay, Burple. You did the right thing."

"B-but what if I hurt Winger?" Burple whimpered.

"He'll understand," Aggro said, finally standing.

Burple looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because if I'm not angry at Summer for half drowning me, Winger will definitely forgive a rock hitting him," Aggro said drily.

Summer gave an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, Burple. Winger will understand."

"I fully agree," Cutter said, standing. "And not just because you, you know, saved my life and all."

Burple cheered under his friends' reassurances. Leyla turned to Summer.

"We'd better go after Winger again. We can't let him get away again."

"Agreed. The sooner Winger is back to normal, the better we'll be." Summer stretched her wings. "But I'm going to have to fill up again. Winger knocked the water right out of me."

"Am I going to have to hit Winger with rocks again?" Burple asked.

"Only as a last resort," Leyla said with a kind smile. "Your job right now is to keep Dak safe, okay?"

"Okay." Burple looked around. "Uh… where _is _Dak?"

Leyla groaned and yelled, "Dak!"

Dak poked his head from the bushes. "Yeah?"

Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd gone after Winger alone," Leyla said.

"Really, sis?" Dak said, raising an eyebrow. "You really think I'd try to fix Winger with my bare hands?"

"Well…"

"I can't carry enough water in my hands," Dak went on. He cupped his hands and studied them. "I don't think, anyway."

"You couldn't," Summer assured him.

Dak dropped his hands. "So, what's the plan?"

"Same as before," Leyla said. "But maybe Summer should hide while Cutter and Aggro get Winger's attention. And, Cutter, no going after Winger without Aggro to back you up.

"Yeah, I learned that lesson," Cutter mumbled. He rubbed his singed scales with a wince.

Leyla frowned. "Will you be able to do it?"

"Easy," Cutter said.

Leyla nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Come on," Summer said. "We can't let Winger get the drop on us again."

Everyone nodded ruefully. Dak and Leyla mounted, then the Rescue Riders took off.

* * *

After a quick stop at the ocean for Summer to fill up, the Rescue Riders took off. This time, they stayed high in the sky. Cutter scanned the forest, while the others watched his back.

"Once Winger shows himself, everyone dives," Leyla said for the fifth time. "Summer and I will wait for the perfect chance, while Cutter and Aggro distract Winger."

"What am I supposed to do?" Dak asked.

"Watch our backs with Burple," Leyla said simply.

"I can do more, Ley," Dak protested.

Summer stopped and turned to firmly say, "No, Dak. Winger would never forgive himself if he hurt you, even by accident.

"But I want to help," Dak mumbled.

Summer shook her head. "Without wings or scales, you could be hurt too easily."

"But, Winger's power blast is going to be weaker, remember?" Dak tried.

"Weaker, but still lethal for a human," Leyla said grimly.

Dak flinched, some of his earlier terror returning. He'd never thought of Winger's power blasts as "lethal," but the day had been a harsh dose of reality.

"Okay," Dak said in quiet agreement.

"Got him!" Cutter said a moment later. "He hasn't seen us yet."

"Show us," Summer said.

With Cutter in the lead, the Rescue Riders dove into the trees. It didn't take long to spot Winger weaving through the trees.

Leyla gestured to Cutter and Aggro, who moved so they would be on either side of Winger when they reached him. Summer dropped back, and Leyla waved for Burple to follow.

Cutter and Aggro were nearly to Winger when he glanced back. The Swiftwing snarled, then sped up.

"He's seen us, now what?" Cutter asked as he and Aggro tried to match Winger's speed.

"Get him to stop!" Aggro snapped.

"Oh, right, because that won't be hard at all," Cutter replied.

"Summer only needs a few seconds! Come on!"

The dragons raced across half the island before the trees thinned and they had to dodge rock columns. They sped through a couple short stone valleys, then Cutter had an idea.

"In the next valley, one of us should get in front of Winger and stop him!"

Aggro grinned, despite how tired she was getting. "Bring the heat!"

They didn't have long to wait until Winger turned into a valley. Aggro shot to the top of the valley, while Cutter stayed low. Summer was close behind, while Burple was badly lagging.

Dak, as soon as he saw the valley, jolted and yelled, "Wait! Burple, that valley doesn't have a way out!"

"What?" Burple asked.

"It's a trap! Hurry, Burple!"

"Don't fail me now, wings!" Burple said, then did his best to fly faster.

Down the valley, Aggro had to drop when the tops of the valley arched together in a high ceiling. Cutter rose higher as the floor angled up. In moments, the pursuing dragons were side-by-side, and that's when Winger made his move.

Winger turned toward the tunnel wall, then grabbed the stone in his claws. He jerked to a halt and whipped around in one sharp move, then shot a power blast.

The power blast hit Aggro, hard enough to slam her into Cutter and knock them both from the sky. They tumbled down the tunnel for some time before running out of momentum. Scratched and dizzy, neither dragon could move.

A second later, Summer raced into sight. Taking in the scene, Summer made a split-second decision.

Summer knew Leyla wouldn't survive a crash from such speeds, so she spread her wings to slow herself. She also sacrificed her opportunity to spray Winger by angling her body to protect her Rider.

Winger snarled and shot a power blast at her vulnerable body. Summer roared in pain as she was struck. Leyla was jolted from the saddle and rolled to the ground. Summer hit the wall and tumbled to the ground, where she laid silently.

Winger's eyes jerked around the cave for more attacks. Finding none, Winger dropped clumsily to the ground between the downed pairs.

Leyla groaned as she sat up. She blinked a couple times before focusing on Winger. He was watching her, teeth bared. Leyla tensed.

"W-Winger?"

Winger snarled. He glanced away when Cutter's paws shuffled, but looked back when Cutter didn't make any more moves.

A short way down the tunnel, Burple came to a halt when he saw the downed Rescue Riders. He looked at Dak for the plan.

"Go to Summer," Dak murmured. "Wake her up. I'll distract Winger."

Burple swallowed his whimper, recognizing the need for silence. He landed as gently as he could, then crept toward Summer. Dak slipped from his back to walk quietly toward Leyla.

Leyla, having not seen Burple and Dak, tried to come up with a way to escape. Play dead? Maybe, but with no one else moving, Winger could still hurt her. Throw something? That didn't sound like a good idea. Yell and make herself big? Some dragons could be scared off with loud noises.

Leyla opened her mouth, then clamped it shut when she saw a building glow in the back of Winger's throat. No, if she startled him now, she'd be a goner.

Maybe… there some way to reach Winger past the Grimora's control? There had to be a little bit of control in Winger; she was sure he'd overshot Burple in the clearing. Maybe he just needed help. Could her voice break him free?

Worth a shot. "Winger, it's me. Leyla. I know you don't want to hurt me."

Winger snarled.

"We're here for you, Winger. We don't want to fight you. If you just… just hold on for a minute longer, Summer can make you better."

Was it wishful thinking, or did Winger's growls get quieter? Encouraged, Leyla went on.

"It's going to be okay. We're all here for you. Me and Summer, Cutter, Aggro, and Burple." Leyla stared into wild eyes. "And Dak's here."

Yes! Leyla saw something flash in Winger's eyes. Fear. Just as scary as the wildness, but an improvement.

"Just concentrate on my voice," Leyla urged, oblivious to Dak getting closer. "You can fight this!"

Determination glinted in Winger's eyes, even as the glow in his throat brightened.

"Come on, Winger!" Leyla went on. "Do it for Dak!"

Winger's head twitched, angling his muzzle away from Leyla. A high whine filled the tunnel.

Dak, still thirty feet from Leyla, only saw Winger about to shoot and Leyla not moving. Without a thought, he started to run. Behind him, Summer weakly lifted her head. The whine grew louder.

"Leyla!" Dak yelled, feet slapping loudly against stone.

Leyla's head whipped toward him. Her hand shot out. "Dak, no!"

Winger startled, losing precious control in an instant. His head jerked toward the sound of Leyla's scream.

Leyla, eyes on Dak, didn't see the power blast loosed.

Summer shrieked.

Dak lunged.

_Boom!_

* * *

When Leyla opened her eyes, it was to a drenched Winger. He roared and flailed, pawing at his ears until tiny parasites dropped from his salty scales.

Winger shook his head and blinked a couple times. His eyes returned to normal and filled with confusion.

"Leyla…?"

Leyla blinked slowly at him. Why wasn't she dead? She was on the ground, arms tingling and sore, but felt alright. Had Winger missed?

No, wait… someone had pushed her out of the way.

Summer screamed. "Dak!"

Leyla jolted to her skinned elbows, discovering she was laying several feet from where she'd faced Winger. She took in the smoky air and scattered bits of stone, then her breath caught.

Dak was sprawled on his side against the wall, still and silent. His vest was burnt and black, his face was scratched. Something was bleeding, darkening Dak's hair and reddening the ground.

"Dak!" Leyla cried.

Leyla shoved herself to wobbly feet. Winger shook off the last of the Grimora's, then lifted his head.

In an instant, the half-memories in his mind clicked together. The trap. Shooting down the others. Leyla facing him, then Dak was suddenly there and he couldn't-

"No!"

Winger's horrified roar filled the tunnel. It rose in pitch when he saw Leyla hesitantly touch Dak, only to jerk her hand back.

Winger leaped to Leyla's side, flinching when Leyla jumped. He started to back away, but Leyla grabbed his side. Winger stilled as Leyla turned tear-filled eyes to him.

"I didn't… I'm so sorry," Winger sniffled. Tears streamed down his muzzle. "I wasn't…"

"I know," Leyla whispered.

Winger couldn't stop his tail from coiling under Dak and lifting his brother's limp form. He curled inward, pulling Leyla along.

"I'm sorry, Dak. I'm so, so sorry," Winger whispered.

Winger pressed his muzzle against Dak's chest. He inhaled, taking in Dak's scent of dragon and fish and… and smoke. A whine escaped Winger as he pressed tighter against Dak.

_Thmp._

Winger's eyes snapped open.

_Thmp._

"Leyla," Winger whispered, not daring to believe it. "Do you feel that?"

Leyla, sagging into his side, gave a questioning hum.

_Thmp._

"A-a heartbeat, Leyla! Dak's still alive, he has a heartbeat!"

Leyla shot upright. Winger pressed his ear to Dak's chest. Fresh tears ran down his muzzle, though they were tears of joy now.

_Thmp._

"He's still with us," Winger said, pulling back so Leyla could feel.

Leyla, hand to Dak's chest, bit her lip. "It's weak."

"But it's a chance," Winger said fiercely. "We can help him!"

Summer grabbed the supplies from the still-shaken Burple's back and hurried them to Leyla. The girl extracted herself from Winger, while Winger repositioned Dak to check him over.

"Where's he hurt, Winger?" Leyla asked.

"His head's bleeding."

Winger swallowed a whine at the thought that he was the reason his brother was injured. He shook his head. There would be time to deal with the guilt later.

"That must be why he's unconscious." Leyla knelt and shoved the supplies around. "Did any of us bring clean water?"

Summer carefully reached a paw into the pile and pulled out a slightly dented canteen. "Here, Leyla."

"Oh, thank you, Summer," Leyla said.

Leyla took the canteen and poured water over the gash on the back of Dak's head. She swiftly smeared a palmful of healing ointment across the gash and wrapped it with bandages. Then, she grimaced and held out her hands for Summer to clean off.

"I think we're going to need more bandages," Cutter commented as the cloth on Dak's head turned red.

"Then let's go get some moss," Aggro said quickly. She grabbed Cutter by his tail and dragged him deeper into the tunnel.

"They're right," Leyla murmured, eyes growing wider.

"He'll be fine," Summer said. "Head wounds always bleed a lot, and Dak's got a hard head."

The friends chuckled softly at the comment, then Winger stiffened. His ear flaps twitched. If a dragon could go pale, Winger would have in an instant.

"Winger?" Leyla said when she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Winger pressed his ear to Dak's chest again. He closed his eyes. "But he… doesn't sound right. On the inside."

Leyla played with her hair. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" He'd heard this before.

"We don't have the supplies or knowledge for this. We have to…"

"To what?" Winger looked at her.

Leyla bit her lip. "Hope."

Winger stared at her. Hope? For what? He knew what was in front of him, he'd _seen _this before! Winger bared his teeth and stood on three paws.

Leyla stumbled backward, startled by Winger's sudden action. "Winger…"

"We need Marina," Winger said. "She's surely seen injuries like this; she'll know what to do."

"But it's half a day's flight to Huttsgalor!" Summer protested. "It would take a whole day to get Marina here!"

"Who said anything about bringing Marina here?" Winger spread his wings.

"It's too far, and you're too tired," Summer said. "If we just wait for Dak to wake-"

"Dak is dying!"

Winger's shout echoed into nothingness in the cave. Winger shuddered and held his brother closer.

"It's his only chance," Winger whispered, pleading.

Leyla stared up at him for a long moment, then nodded.

"We'll be right behind you," Summer promised.

Winger gave a short nod of acknowledgement, then launched. They'd already lost enough time; he had to move.

Winger shot over the island, then raced across the ocean for Huttsgalor. His wings beat faster than they ever had and he instinctively slipped into tailwinds and thermals. Anything to go faster.

But would it be fast enough?

Winger looked at his brother, hugged tight to his chest. The bandages around Dak's head were already so dark. He was so pale.

And it was all his fault. Winger clenched his eyes. He'd done this to his brother. If he couldn't get his Dak help soon…

He needed to go faster! Winger pushed to go faster, remembering his personal promise from three years ago: nobody else would die because he'd been too slow. He strained his wings for more speed, but he was already lagging.

He searched inward for something to help his fading strength, and found his inner fire. Winger hesitated, then shook himself and drew on the fire.

Fire flared in his chest and power flooded his limbs. He exhaled smoke, but contained his power. Held it. Used it.

Eyes still closed, Winger was unaware when the scales around his heart glowed in swirling patterns. Winger's speed increased as the markings spread across his body. His wings flared in color, then Winger was flying faster than he ever had before.

* * *

Elbone hummed to himself as he put away his fishing rods. It was only midday, but he had all his fishing done for the next three days. Which meant three days to figure out his newest business idea to get him out of fishing!

"Maybe I should give up trailfinding," Elbone commented to Rocky and Shelly. "Who would have guessed that finding your way down a mountain would be so hard?"

Obviously, Rocky and Shelly didn't respond, but Elbone laughed to himself. He was still chuckling when he looked up and noticed something odd.

"You see that, right?" Elbone asked. He picked up Rocky and pointed him toward the glowing speck. "What is it? A falling star? It looks like it's going to land…" Elbone squinted, then gasped excitedly. "Rocky! You're going to get a friend from space!"

Elbone, still holding Rocky, leaped onto the docks and ran into Huttsgalor. He stopped in the middle of town and checked the sky again, seeing the falling star was even closer!

"Everyone, it's a falling star!" Elbone yelped, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

"Uh, it's the middle of the day, Elbone," Chief Duggard pointed out.

Hannahr shielded her eyes. "It sure looks like a falling star, chief."

"In the middle of the day?" Chief Duggard repeated.

"Eh, I've seen them at stranger times," Marina said.

Elbone, Chief Duggard, and Hannahr jumped. They were pretty sure Marina hadn't been at the chief's side a second ago.

"But that isn't a falling star," Marina went on.

"You sure?" Elbone asked. "I mean, what else could it be?"

Marina shrugged. "A falling dragon."

"Oh." Elbone nodded, then his eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"Uh, I'll get the Rescue Riders!" Chief Duggard said.

Marina caught his arm. "Wait. And let's get out of the way."

Confused, Chief Duggard let himself be led to the side of Hannahr's forge. Elbone and Hannahr followed, while the villagers cleared out the square. When Marina said to get out of the way, people _got out of the way._

It didn't take long for the speck to get close enough for it's form to become clear. Sure enough, it was a dragon with glowing scales. His wings beat quickly, drawing him closer with alarming speed.

"Is that Winger?" Hannahr asked as the dragon got closer.

"Uh, shouldn't he slow down?" Elbone asked.

"I don't think he realizes he's so close!" Hannahr said.

"Uh, oh!" Elbone put Rocky down to wave his hands over his head. "Winger! Hey, Winger, slow down!"

Winger, less than a mile from the village, opened his eyes. He roared and flared his wings, considerably slowing his flight. Still, he landed hard on his hind paws and fell. He curled inward, allowing himself to roll through the empty square and crash to a halt against Chief Duggard's hut.

"Winger!" Elbone yelped, running toward the fallen dragon.

Winger's glowing markings faded, and were gone by the time Elbone reached him. He had a fair amount of bruises and scratches, though it was unclear if they were all only from the crash.

"Winger?" Elbone said cautiously.

Winger rumbled and slowly lifted his head from his wings. He peered past Elbone and roared miserably.

Hannahr ran to Winger with the chief and Marina, asking, "What happened to you?"

Winger whined and opened his wings. Everyone gasped, and a few mothers among the villagers hid their children's eyes.

Dak, held snug in Winger's paws, was as pale as a sheet, except for dark bruises on his arms. The bandages had blown away at some point, leaving his blood-matted hair in full view. He exhaled raspily, sending a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Luckily, Marina saw in an instant what was needed and took charge.

"Hannahr, run to my hut. Clear a table and start boiling water. Chief, see if the rest of the Riders are at their Roost, and prepare for more injuries if they are missing. Elbone, Winger needs food and his own wounds seen to."

Winger growled when Marina put her arms under Dak. Marina paused and stared into his eyes.

"He'll be alright. I'll take care of him from here," Marina said softly. "You did well."

Winger's growl faded into a whine. His eyes drifted shut, then his head and wings lowered slowly as he lost consciousness.

Marina carefully extracted Dak from Winger's paws and stood. She gazed down at the boy in her arms, then snapped her gaze to the side.

"Axel!" Marina barked, startling the Finke boy beside the hut. "Fetch your uncle and bring him to my hut. Tell him to bring his tools."

For a second, Axel seemed ready to argue. But then his eyes rested on the injured Dak. He nodded and vanished.

"Why do you need Magnus?" Elbone asked.

"There is delicate work to be done, and I need delicate tools," Marina explained shortly.

Marina left, her hurried steps smooth as if she was gliding. Elbone stared after her, then turned and called for help with Winger.

* * *

He heard… voices. They were distant, fading in and out, like the speakers were passing across the mouth of a tunnel.

"...record time."

"I don't know how…"

"...seen him come…"

"Glowing?"

"...Swiftwing thing."

"...fly…"

The voices started to fade further, and he was ready to let them. He sunk into the darkness, then was startled by a name.

"...Dak…"

What about Dak? Was he alright? Needing to know, he dragged himself to consciousness.

"How's Dak?"

Winger's own voice, raspy and tired, startled him. For a moment, all the voices went silent. He wondered if he'd imagined them. Maybe he was alone.

"Winger?" came Leyla's hesitant voice.

"How's Dak?" Winger repeated, the only thing he cared about.

Leyla didn't respond for too long. Winger forced his eyes open, gaze only on Leyla.

Leyla had tear streaks on her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and her braid was half undone from nervous tugs.

"Marina's trying," Summer said. The Fastfin curled around Leyla, her own eyes puffy and red. "His vest protected him from the fire, but the impact hurt him inside."

"He's going to be fine," Leyla whispered, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anyone else.

"Yeah, Dak's tough!" Cutter said, rubbing his eyes.

Burple, opening crying, added, "Dak's always been fine."

"He's stronger than some dragons," Aggro said. She was glowing with heat, so her tears quickly turned to steam and drifted away.

Winger nodded along, feeling more sure all of the sudden. "He's going to be fine, Ley."

Leyla sniffed and nodded. She wiped away a fresh wave of tears, then slumped against Winger. Ignoring his stiffness, Winger curled a paw and his head around her. The others slowly joined in.

Nobody moved for some time. It wasn't until Marina approached the dragon pile behind Hannahr's hut did they start to untangle. They eyed Marina worriedly.

Marina, hands red from scrubbing and face intent, offered a slight smile. "I do believe the boy is going to make it."

The dragons threw their heads back. They roared in joy as one, Winger's roar rising above the others.

"We have to keep a close eye on him," Marina warned. "I can't say anything for sure for a couple days, but…" Marina chuckled and shook her head. "Something tells me Dak is too strong to let go this easily."

"Can we see him?" Leyla asked for the dragons.

"Not all of you," Marina said. "Not yet. But you and the blue one, you can come if you feel up to it."

Winger stood, despite exhaustion still pulling at him. His chest stung from scratches from fighting, but they'd been cleaned and covered so Winger didn't let that slow him from following Leyla and Marina.

They found Dak on a spare bed. He was mostly covered with a blanket, so only his head showed. But the pair could see he'd regained some color and he was breathing easier.

"Hey, Dak," Leyla said, running a hand through her brother's water-damp hair. "You're going to be okay."

"Please be okay," Winger whispered. He put his muzzle on the edge of the bed. "I got you here as fast as I could. I didn't…"

He couldn't say anymore. Leyla leaned against his side and pressed her face into his neck. Marina silently took her leave, leaving the siblings alone.

* * *

Dak had never thought that simply breathing could hurt so much. It was enough for him to try holding his breath, but that made it worse, so…

Inhale. O-ow. Exhale. Slightly less ouch.

After a few painful breaths, Dak couldn't keep silent and groaned.

"Dak?" came Leyla's voice.

Dak opened his mouth to respond, but his breath grated in his throat. Footsteps hurried over to him.

"It's okay," Leyla said, sounding close to tears despite her words. "Let me get you some water."

Dak listened to Leyla move around. He was soon confused when he realized she was standing in the wrong area as their water bucket at the Roost. But, he could tell they were inside; he was on a bed.

Dak briefly forgot his wondering when Leyla returned. A wing slid under his back and helped him sit up, causing Dak to groan despite the gentleness. A cup was put to his mouth, and Dak gratefully drank all the water he was offered.

"There, that should help," Leyla murmured.

Dak thought he could use more water, but didn't have the voice to request it. He let himself be lowered again. He considered going back to sleep -he was still exhausted, so it was rather tempting- but he was still trying to figure out what had happened. So, he worked until his eyes opened a slit.

Leyla was leaning over him, and Summer's head was poking over Leyla's. Both of their faces lit up when Dak focused on them.

"How do you feel?" Leyla asked.

"Confused," Dak said honestly, his voice a rasp.

Leyla's laugh came out a bit strange. She abruptly hugged Dak, despite the awkward position of his laying down.

"Uh… Ley?" Dak looked at Summer. "Summer?"

Summer responded by curling her neck around Leyla, somehow joining in the hug without shifting Dak.

Feeling uncomfortable with Leyla's behavior, Dak turned his head to take in more of his surroundings. Leyla and Summer broke off the sort-of-hug and stepped back.

He was in… Marina's hut? That didn't seem right, but there was no mistaking the masks, weapons, and other odds-and-ends of Marina's collection he saw through the doorway of the side room.

Crowded into the room was Cutter, Burple, and Aggro. They eagerly watched Dak, Burple even wagging his tail until Aggro nudged him.

"Hey…" Dak greeted.

Burple's tail wagged again. "I really wish I could hug you, too."

Dak blinked at him.

"But I don't want to squish you," Burple added.

"See, knew he'd be okay," Cutter said confidently.

"We all did," Aggro said. She beamed at Dak. "Welcome back."

He looked back to Leyla. "Wha… what happened?"

Leyla and Summer glanced at each other, then Summer carefully said, "What do you remember?"

Dak squinted in thought. He and Winger were… going on a solo mission. Recon. A new island for an extra base. Something went wrong. Winger was… angry? No, he'd gone feral and attacked everyone. They'd tried to trap him, but Winger trapped them and…

"Oh."

Dak shifted a hand toward his chest, but Leyla grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch the bandages," Leyla whispered. "You were hurt inside. Marina had to do surgery."

Dak stared uncomprehendingly.

"She had to… fix your wounds inside," Leyla said. She made a cutting motion over her own chest, then gave a weak grin. "Marina said you'll probably get a cool scar."

Marina had… o-oh.

"Wish I… coulda seen that," Dak rasped. His eyes ran tiredly across the room. "W… where's Winger?"

Again, the telling look between Leyla and Summer. Dak forced his drooping eyes wider. What had happened to Winger? Had they not been able to fix him?

Leyla saw her brother's panic and quickly said, "He's here, back to normal. Summer sprayed at the same time he shot his power blast."

Dak relaxed. "Where…?"

The dragon trio near the wall stood and stepped out of the way. Behind them, Winger was laying on some blankets with his eyes closed and muzzle resting on his paws.

Dak grinned. "Sleepin' through the reunion, Wing?"

Winger didn't stir. Which was odd. He was usually such a light sleeper. Dak turned his eyes to Leyla's and finally recognized the expression: guilt. He raised his eyebrow.

"We didn't think you'd wake up today," Leyla said, lowering her eyes. "It's been three days since you were hurt."

Dak's brows furrowed. "Wha's… hafta do with Winger?" Wow, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

Summer took over. "Winger feels horrible for hurting you. He hasn't left your side since the surgery. He hasn't slept, hasn't eaten, and barely drinks. We were afraid he would make himself sick, so we… might have… kinda… put a sedative in his water."

Dak blinked slowly at his sister, sure Summer was putting him on. Leyla toyed with her hair and looked everywhere but Dak. The boy snorted in laughter, then immediately regretted it.

"You'll both thank me later," Leyla huffed. She flapped her hands. "And you should be sleeping, too. Marina recommends lots of sleep and no moving."

Dak raised an eyebrow. "'Recommends'?"

"Okay, she made a few elaborate threats as to what she'd do to us if we let you out of bed before at least a week," Leyla said with a shrug.

Dak hummed and closed his eyes, expecting to fall back to sleep quickly. He laid still for a minute, then shifted. He hissed through his teeth, but still tried to readjust a moment later.

"Dak?" Leyla said. "What's wrong?"

Dak opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Can' get comfor'ble." He turned his head. "I wanna sleep with Wing."

Dak was restless and sore, and sleeping with Winger had always helped in the past. Plus, the thought of Winger beating himself up for something that wasn't his fault made a lump rise in Dak's throat. Winger needed comfort just as much as Dak.

"You can't get out of bed," Leyla said.

"We can make an exception," said Marina, who was suddenly leaning against the doorframe. "Anyone can see he's never going to sleep away from the blue one."

"Winger," Dak supplied automatically.

"Yes, yes," Marina said, waving a hand flippantly. "Here, this will only take a second."

Marina went to Dak, then quickly and smoothly lifted him from the bed. The slight motion caused a pang in Dak's chest, prompting a small cry.

"That is why you cannot be moving," Marina said as she carried Dak to Winger.

"R-right." Dak grinned weakly. "I'll remember."

Marina didn't say anything, just knelt. Somehow, she managed to get Dak transferred to laying at Winger's side with Winger's paw under Dak's head without jarring Dak too much.

Dak sighed and settled into his new bed. Almost immediately, his eyelids drooped. He shifted tighter against Winger, who sighed in his sleep and curled his paws around Dak.

"Thanks," Dak murmured, then let his eyes close.

Seconds later, Dak's breathing evened out to match Winger's.

Looking down at the sleeping pair, Leyla's breath hitched. Her hand came up, then something dripped onto her palm. Leyla stared at the tear detached confusion while more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Leyla?" Summer questioned.

Leyla hadn't cried since Dak's surgery. She'd been quieter and intensely focused, not giving herself a moment to release the tears. Now, having seen Dak awake and talking, the relief was too much and the restrained tears flowed freely.

"We almost l-lost them," Leyla said through her tears. She angrily rubbed her eyes. "Both of them. B-but they're f-fine; wh-why am I-I crying?"

"You're happy," Summer told Leyla.

"It's possible to cry when you're happy?" Burple asked, confused.

"When you've been holding in so much hurt and fear, yes," Summer said, addressing both. "It's okay, Leyla. I should have said something sooner, but…"

Leyla chuckled messily. "I'd have fallen apart, and wouldn't have been any help."

"Well… yeah." Summer pressed her head against Leyla's. "But that's okay. You're okay. They're okay. We're all okay. It's okay to cry."

Leyla hugged Summer and let her tears flow. Summer smiled tiredly, having already cried her tears. Burple took this opportunity to start crying again. Cutter stared hard at the ceiling in a very clear effort to not cry. Aggro, muttering about getting fish, tried to leave the room.

Tried.

Summer caught Aggro with her tail and tugged her into Leyla's side. Aggro protested and squirmed, but only until her own tears fell. Burple and Cutter weren't long in joining.

Sadness, fear, relief, worry, and a dozen other emotions flooded from the Rescue Riders all at once. They shook and shuddered, but held each other tighter and took comfort in the presence of their friends.

And Marina stood in the middle of it all. She didn't say anything about the crying. For all their adventures and danger they'd faced, they were _children. _They shouldn't have had to face what they did.

So, Marina let them cry. It would be better if they let it all out now, rather than continuing to hide it.

Marina looked at Dak and Winger curled together. Even in sleep, their faces were pained. While their physical wounds were healing, Marina knew they'd need the support of all their friends to fully recover mentally.

While Marina watched, Dak gave a small mewl. Winger twitched, then his tail curled around Dak.

The movements caught the attention of those in the dragon pile. Aggro was first to extract herself from the pile and curl against Winger, a comforting warmth for the sleeping dragon. Leyla followed, holding Dak's hand while laying nearby with Summer. Burple waddled over to join, then Cutter tucked himself on the outside of the new pile.

Marina nodded to herself as she slipped silently from the room. Yes, it would be a long road of recovery for the young rescuers, but it was quite clear they would have support for every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact: the scene in the forest where Winger has Cutter pinned down and is about to kill him was unplanned. I needed a brief battle in that scene, and next thing I knew, Winger's fangs were inches from Cutter's throat. After I wrote that scene, I had to just stare at the screen for several minutes because I couldn't believe I'd actually done that.**

**I'm not planning on a sequel, because I've been pulled from my other works for too long already.**


End file.
